


Part of the Hoard

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon Hoard, Good!Jack Au, He thinks he can corrupt the hyper boi, Jack has always been good, M/M, Master Monk Guan episode with a little twist, although jack is pretty tame in this, and Chase likes it, but mostly the same, things happen a little differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack Spicer had always been good, and he was content to stay as such.And then Chase Young arrived.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Spicer hadn’t grown up at the temple, but he’d been living there for a good two years before the new Xiaolin Monks came to train as Dragons. His parents had decided that he was a bit much for them to handle and that it would be good to have some humility for when he would one day take over the family business.

Now, Jack was a very excitable person, and was generally very happy. He had times of calm, but he had way too much energy. Often his brain was put to use, and he was allowed to help fix things and update things around the temple or do chores to keep him busy. Sometimes, he’d even train lightly with Omi, mostly in the evenings though, as his sensitive albino skin burned easily in the sunlight. He’d become fairly good at meditation and Tai Chi during his light training, but he never delved into combat training, his fragile body too weak to do much more than a gentle run every morning before chores.

After the new dragons arrived, Jack spent a lot of time trying to be friends with them. Omi was easy enough, they’d gotten along from the moment Jack arrived. Clay was nice too, and they got along with their shared love of ice skating and fine arts. Kimiko had been a little more difficult, but with a little convincing of Master Fung, they’d gone on a shopping spree with his credit card from his parents (he had to ask them too) and gotten to know each other better over clothes and make up and a day at the spa. Raimundo had been the hardest to get along with. They were almost complete opposites and had nothing in common. It had only been after Wuya’s fall and Raimundo coming back to the temple that they managed to find common ground of being underestimated and beaten down on.

From there, the five of them had become good friends, and Jack occasionally joined them on missions. Dojo mostly stayed with him when he came, since he stayed out of the battles and just cheered his friends on. Sometimes he’d be used as leverage by the Heylin foes, but his friends always came through, knowing that Jack was sorta like the glue that kept them together. Without Jack, Kimiko would be too fierce and wouldn’t know how to stop, Raimundo would be too full of himself and cold, Clay would be too selfless and would keep to himself, and Omi would be an egotistical brat. They all relied on Jack for the little things, and it made him feel wanted and loved.

_And then Chase Young came along._

Jack hadn’t attended the first showdown with Chase, but when the others came back and complained about how stuck up the guy had been, Jack became curious. When he was a kid, he’d looked up to Chase as a Xiaolin Monk, but as he grew older and learned he’d traded his soul for power, he’d lost that special admiration for the man.

But when Jack had met Chase in person, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Mostly because he couldn’t. He had been held up against a wall by Tubbimura and was being used as collateral for the Golden Tiger Claws. Chase had stepped in and before he knew it, he was stumbling away and into Chase’s arms. He looked up at the man and couldn’t help the flush that found its way onto his cheeks, his eyes widening. “You’re Chase Young, the evilest super genius of all time.” He gasped out, shaking softly in fear and awe of the other.

“I do have a certain reputation. And what is a fragile thing like you doing in the Xiao/Hey conflict?” Chase had asked him, a handsome brow raised that made Jack want to reach up and push it back down and smooth it back into place. He resisted, and looked away towards where his friends were watching, scared to hurt Jack if they tried to attack Chase.

“Ah- I’m here with the Monks, I-I’m part of their temple.” Jack stuttered out softly, pulling himself away and dusting himself off a bit. He edged away and Chase watched curiously as Jack quickly escaped and went to hide behind Clay, the large teen protecting his fellow.

After that, Jack had been hanging out with Dojo, both feeling a little left out as Master Monk Guan came to visit their friends, leaving them in the shadows. However, Master Monk Guan had seen them and spoke encouraging things to them. Eventually, it led to Jack and Dojo to Chase’s citadel, the scary exterior throwing them off when they stepped into what seemed to be a wonderland of waterfalls, all the water crystal clear.

Jack looked around in awe, surprised that such an evil man could have a beautiful home like this. He was distracted by said man chuckling down at them. “Ah, good. Just as I asked.” Chase had hummed. “Here is your spear.” Chase said, tossing down a bladed spear to the Master Monk before the said monk shamefully left the citadel. “Now for my guests.” Chase hummed, walking slowly down the stairs until he was about half a set up from Jack and Dojo. “Come, let us enjoy a meal….”

Jack was hesitant, but Dojo urged him to go with Chase, the dragon endlessly hungry. So, Jack followed quietly and obediently, a little frightened of what would happen if he spoke out. Soon, the two Xiaolin were sitting in front of a large table of food. Jack gently took a small plate, just enough to keep him satisfied before letting Dojo have the rest, assuring that he wasn’t entirely hungry and that lunch the hour previous was still filling to him.

Eating slowly, he was aware of the predatorial eyes watching them, circling the room from the shadows. Jack was quiet and stiff, focusing on his food, but making sure he knew were those eyes were at all times.

Finally, Dojo spoke up nervously. “So, uh, Chasey, my boy…. What are we doing here?” He asked, gulping as Chase stepped forward. Then he screamed when some Tigers came and cleared away the plate, and once more when a Lion brought him some cupcakes that he then devoured.

“Well, you aren’t the only one that is going to have a filling meal…” Chase hummed ominously before turning to Jack. “And this Little One will be staying permanently as my guest.” He said, moving over to Jack and cupping his chin, enjoying the bright red that fell over Jack’s cheeks.

Looking closer at the male, he could see the starts of snowy roots growing from his scalp and raised a brow in interest. “Albino?” He murmured softly so only Jack heard. “What beautiful colouring…” He said finally before pulling away completely.

Jack frowned a bit and looked up at the taller. “I’m not falling for your deceitful tricks. Let us both go.” Jack said, huffing and crossing his arms. “Or I won’t eat anything.” He decided, pushing away his food. Better to starve than be stuck with an Evil Dragonlord.

“Now, now. No need to be so rash. I’m sure your… friends will come for you soon enough, once they learn my plans for Dojo there.” Chase chuckled, making Jack squint at him. “But either way, you will not be leaving with them.”

“Well, I’m not going to go quietly!” He huffed, glaring up at the taller as he stood up. “Come on Dojo, lets go.” He said, grabbing the Dragon and pulling him along, moving to leave the room. He stopped; the door being blocked by two growling panthers.

“You will _not_ be leaving.” Chase growled, quickly moving and pulling Jack to his chest, making the teen drop Dojo with a sharp cry out for help. “You are now _my_ property, and I do not let my treasures go.” He rumbled out, using a hand to push Jack’s chin up, his face pressing against Jack’s throat. “You are too lovely and pure for those _monks_. You are _mine_ Spicer, and you will behave as such.”

Then, with a whoosh of magic, Jack found himself in a grand bedroom, which made him look around in awe once more. He was alone, he noted, so he decided to look around to occupy the time. He found his way into a beautiful bathroom, water already filled to the top in the tub, lightly steaming and smelling of sweet lavender, honey, and milk. It took Jack off guard, but he supposed that he was fairly dirty, so he stepped out of his yellow and white robes, carefully climbing into the hot water once he was naked.

He took his time, washing his body thoroughly. He also washed off his make-up, hoping that he had some extra in a little handbag he brought. Once he was done, he stepped out and dried off, finding his old clothes gone. He frowned a bit, finding his reflection in a mirror nearby. His hair looked partially stripped of the red colour and was now a grey rose. He huffed softly, wishing he had more hairdye. He wrapped himself in the fluffy towel and stepped into the bedroom, finding a handsome set of dark red and gold robes set out on the bed for him.

Shrugging, he pulled them on, a little creeped out at how well they fit him. The base robe was white but was quickly covered by a sheer red kimono with a golden Obi. Over that he pulled on a black kimono cover that was embroidered with golden Chinese dragons. In awe of the silken fabrics, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked… Rather handsome if he was honest. He usually hated how pale he was, but the robes were perfect for his skin tone, and his muted red hair fell nicely against his back, but the long strands probably would have looked better white with the outfit.

He moved to step out of the bedroom, finding the door unlocked. He was met with a large black panther that nodded to him and started walking, looking back once to make sure Jack was following him.

The small teen padded along behind him, impressed that the stone floors weren’t cold against his feet. He was brought to what looked to be a training room where Dojo was sitting nervously, wringing his hands and chuckling as Chase meditated. Jack perked up when he saw Dojo and hurried over to his friend, smiling and hugging the small sized Dragon.

“Jack! Oh, thank the gods! I thought he did something terrible to you!” Dojo worried, patting Jack all over to make sure that the teen was okay. “Hey, those are some nice robes.” The Dragon hummed, finding his way into Jack’s sleeve and curling around his arm until his head poked out at Jack’s shoulder. The small teen laughed and gently pet Dojo’s head, glancing over to see Chase standing up.

“I am glad that the clothing fits. It was a little rushed, but it looks wonderful on you.” Chase hummed as he looked Jack over, moving to cup Jack’s cheek in his hand, opposite to the side Dojo was on. “You look lovely.”

Jack’s cheeks heated up and he looked away. “Thanks, I guess, but I’m not falling for your gentleman bull! I know what you’re like, you’re greedy and mean!” Jack huffed. “I can’t believe I ever looked up to you, even when it was when you were a Monk.” He said softly to himself but allowing Chase to hear his words.

“I see… Well, maybe during your time here, you will see I am much the same as I always have been, just with the lack of… good holding me back. I keep morals and respect, but I do not see why I need to play nice with everyone.” Chase said, tilting Jack’s head up to look at him before pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s nose. “I hope you will come to see I still have some good left. Some good that no one but you will ever see.” He grinned, sharp teeth glinting as he glanced at Dojo, who was looking between them.

Dojo hid under Jack’s kimono from Chase, squeaking softly. “Hey, be nice.” Jack huffed softly, moving to pull Dojo into his arms and cradle him like a baby. “Dojo’s sensitive.” He said, petting the Dragon’s scales and getting a happy purr from the reptile.

It was then that the three heard the Monks call out to Chase, demanding that he return Jack and Dojo. Chase grinned and hummed softly. “I am afraid I won’t be able to comply with your request at this current moment.” Chase said, grabbing Dojo and stepping away towards a pot that appeared in the middle of the room. Dojo was tied up and an apple was put in his mouth, then Chase moved over to Jack and carefully picked him up, jumping up to land on the balcony above the room, the railing circling the top of the room so it looked like a weird sort of arena.

Jack frowned softly, gently clinging to Chase as he squeaked at the jumping action. He was set down on a soft pillow, and his hands were tied in front of him with a silk rope, so it didn’t hurt his sensitive skin. He was also gagged with a silk cloth, with a soft apology from Chase, saying how this was just for show. Then Chase stood back up and snapped so a panther and a snow leopard sat dutifully next to Jack, who felt oddly like a kidnapped princess who had become part of a dragon’s hoard.

He watched from his perch as the Monks came into the room, gasping as they rushed over to Dojo, only to be stopped by Chase. There was a small altercation before Master Monk Guan stepped in, feeling bad about trading Jack and Dojo for his spear. Jack sat up on his knees as he watched the battle begin, eventually standing up, pointing to the railing so the big cats knew where he was going. He went and stood at the edge, watching in awe as Chase transformed into a dangerously beautiful Dragon. A soft sigh left Jack’s lips, and he quickly blushed and looked away when he noticed the Snow Leopard glance at him curiously.

The battle ended with Guan winning, but only Dojo was allowed to go back with the monks, making them frown and protest. Raimundo even stepped forward, trying to make his way up to where Jack was on the balcony, wanting to help his friend out. But when he did, Chase got down and tried to bite him and a bunch of the jungle cats moved forward, growling. Clay pulled Rai back, claiming they’d come back for Jack later and sadly lead all his friends out behind Master Monk Guan, Dojo trailing behind them and looking up to Jack, frowning softly.

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. He settled down onto the soft pillow he’d originally been set on, huffing softly when Chase came and untied and ungagged him, still in his Dragon form. With a soft rumble from the scaled beast, Jack was being laid upon, Chase’s snout tilting his head up in an assurance that Jack was submissive under him.

Jack supposed that, for now, having the Dragonlord as his protector would be okay, especially if he was always so kind and cuddly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two months since he was “kidnapped” by Chase and began living in the warlord’s lair (in reality, it was more like traded, but every time they saw the Monks, they acted like he was there against his will…. Not that he wasn’t, but he had gotten used to Chase and the cats at this point). He’d begun a routine with Chase, going through normal life but in a different place. He began in the mornings with a small work out routine, waking just after dawn to start his days this way. Then, after he’d bathed, he meditated for about an hour, although it varied day to day. After that, he’d go to a rather large room that Chase had granted him to use as a sort of lab. He’d spend the time until lunch working, often asking a cat to bring him a morning snack if he felt a little hungry beforehand. He’d then join Chase for lunch, actually enjoying the peace and calm of the time, unlike the rowdy nature of the Monks. After lunch, he’d either read in the garden and take a walk or spend more time until dinner in the lab. Then, he’d join Chase again before retiring to his room for the evening.

He’d finally felt secure with the routine he had in place when Chase had decided to become nosier with him. The Dragon had begun to follow him around, watching him in his morning stretches and his meditations. He’d stop at the lab, but he had a feeling that would change soon, and would come back to escort Jack to lunch. If Jack decided to read in the garden, Chase would stay by his side, silent all the while. If he returned to his lab, Chase would come fetch him for dinner.

It continued like that for a month before Chase began to get handsy. Not in a bad way, but the man would brush his fingers against Jack’s skin as they walked, making the albino glance down at the touch. He’d also guide him from the small of his back, the touch barely there. Chase had even begun to braid his hair in the gardens while he read. The idle motions of tucking Jack’s snowy white hair into a pretty braid seemed to satisfy the warlord, and Jack had given up trying to argue after being growled at by not only Chase, but also three jungle cats.

The touches became bolder over the next week, Chase pulling him close or having Jack lie against him as he read. And then it stopped.

Chase stopped following Jack and stopped touching him, and Jack didn’t know what to think of it.

And then, about two weeks after Chase had stopped following him, he felt his chin be cupped from the side and a warm body move against him as he stopped to smell a potted plant that had caught his eye. Chase looked at him from the corner of his eye, golden lava making Jack nervous as he shifted a bit.

As evil as Chase was, Jack couldn’t say he wasn’t the handsomest man he’d ever met. And Chase was polite too, respecting Jack for who he is and allowing him to seek out his interests.

But this was different, and Jack didn’t know how to react to this.

He wasn’t given too much longer to think before he was gently turned around and lifted to sit on the brick wall where the potted plant was. He was set just to the side of it, and he looked up at Chase as he felt the man’s hand trail down his jaw to his shoulder and arm before eventually settling on his waist. The other hand moved to press against the bricks as Chase settled between his legs, at eye level with Jack now.

“Chase?” Jack asked softly, his brows furrowing in confusion as the man before him stared, seemingly conflicted with himself. “What are you doing?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

“I… I am unsure.” Chase admitted softly, mostly to himself. “I just felt the need to be close with you.” He settled on after a moment of consideration. Jack gave a slow nod, then sighed softly.

“Chase, do you like me? Is that what this is all about?” He asked the Dragon softly, making sure not to startle him. “I know I’m pretty oblivious, but if that’s why you want to be close to me, you just have to tell me.” Jack said, blushing softly as he looked at the taller male.

Chase still seemed shocked at how Jack seemed to know. “I will admit to having strong feelings for you.” Chase huffed gruffly as he looked away, making Jack’s lips twitch with a smile. “I have had long to consider my emotions towards you and found that I greatly dislike when you aren’t near me… I am sorry if my behaviour seemed strange to you. I was conducting an experiment to figure out what it was I felt. I believe I have settled on… Love…” Chase told Jack, mumbling the last bit, but knowing Jack heard him by the way the smaller moved a hand to his cheek.

Jack’s touch was gentle, and he carefully tipped Chase’s head back up to make eye contact. “I have strong emotions for you too Chase.” Jack teased, moving to press his forehead against the taller’s. “I’m not sure it’s love, but I’m sure it could one day be.” He hummed softly, closing his eyes.

Chase took the opportunity to drink in the sight of Jack looking so happy because of how he feels before leaning forward and capturing Jack’s lips in a kiss. It was chaste and a bit saccharine, but the two enjoyed it.

That evening, the two enjoyed themselves over a calm dinner, only to be interrupted by the Monks, who had once again come to try and get Jack back. The Monks stormed into the dinning room, only to find Jack sitting happily on Chase’s lap as the taller fed him some lobster from between his fingers. Jack giggled softly and took the bite, chewing and swallowing before pressing a kiss to Chase’s cheek. The Monks stepped in then, but their voices wouldn’t come to them as they stared, seeing Chase smile down at Jack before turning to the Monks with a scowl.

“And just which of my warriors allowed you fools to invade my home?” The Dragonlord asked, curling protectively around Jack as he carefully stood and placed Jack in the chair he’d just been in. “You come and invade not only my privacy, but also my date? Just what were you hoping to gain from this? Jack? He is mine! I will not allow you to have your greedy little hands on him.” Chase growled, scales starting to glisten under his skin.

Suddenly Kimiko spoke up, seeming to grasp the situation. “Wha- You’re dating Jack?” She asked, flabbergasted at the idea that the Warlord could be gentle, but they had just witnessed that! So… Well… It seemed that Jack was in good hands. Maybe this would be beneficial in the end, she considered. Jack was extremely good, and if he didn’t like that Chase did evil deeds, maybe he could convince Chase to be a neutral party.

She wasn’t the only one thinking this, and soon Raimundo spoke up. “Hey, Chase.” The now Shoku leader said, raising an eyebrow. “I have a deal for you that I think you’ll enjoy.” He said, standing straight and relaxing his posture. “If you become a neutral party in the conflict and take care of the important Shen Gong Wu that shouldn’t be in either side’s hands, we’ll let you have Jack, as long as he can come visit and play games with us. Otherwise, we won’t bother you about him, maybe only to ask if he’s okay.” Raimundo offered, looking between Chase and Jack.

Chase was stood in front of Jack protectively and Jack was holding his hand, half holding him back, half wanting protection. Chase considered this offer for a moment before squinting at Raimundo. “No clauses or altercations to this deal?” He asked, curious as to why Raimundo would offer such a thing. When the Shoku warrior confirmed that that was all they wanted, Chase glanced back at Jack. “And why are you doing this?”

“Well, it benefits us. You step out of the conflict and we only have to deal with Hannibal, Wuya, and a few minor players, we don’t have to worry about anyone misusing the dangerous Wu, and we still get to occasionally see our friend. You get Jack without him nagging you about your evil deeds, which he will do and it gets annoying, and we won’t come bothering about Jack unless it’s important and we either need him or think he might need a bit of extra protection/cautioning to make sure he’s safe. You also stay in the loop about what we know about evil plans against you and we won’t plan against you anymore.” Rai explained, smirking. “It’s all around a win-win.”

“I see…” Chase hummed, relaxing a little bit. After some consideration, he sighed. “Fine, you have a deal.” Chase said, going over and shaking Raimundo’s hand. “I will become a neutral party and only come for dangerous or powerful Wu that neither side should have. I will also inform you of any nefarious plots I find out about as well. We will be the only people who know of this truce. You may not tell your Master, and I will not tell the other Heylin. I will pretend for all of our safety to be Heylin, but you all will know the truth. Jack will hold me to my word, as he is my most precious treasure I have.” Chase told the Monks, waving Jack over and having the smaller put a hand over his and Rai’s clasped hands. With a bit of magic, the bond was put in place. “With the spell I have put upon our deal, none of us can speak about this unless it is to each other and the area is safe with no trespassers or listeners. Now leave, I wish to go back to enjoying my evening.” Chase said, pulling Jack to his side and kissing the top of his head.

The Monks nodded and left, hearing Jack giggle and mutter some soft words to Chase as they left. Honestly? They were just glad that Jack was safe and not hurt. If Jack was happy being with Chase, they would be happy for their friend.

Plus, it was a win-win for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS  
> But I wanted to write it!  
> IF YOU DO WANT SOMETHING  
> Please suggest it in the comments or on my Tumblr!  
> https://zoiasks.tumblr.com/


End file.
